Oneshots - Undertale
by dersitePrince
Summary: A compilation of my oneshots for Undertale. No plans on continuing to write them, but that's not to say I won't.
1. Timeless Wishes

**So, as I promised, UT oneshot. On the road, let's go. Frisk and Asriel both eighteen. Post-pacifist, spoilers ahead. No headcanon, I swear. Frisk is male in my headcanon.**

* * *

Asriel tossed and turned in his bed. The night terrors, again. He couldn't go back to being a flower, dammit. He had a feeling inside of him, a feeling he couldn't shake. But it was good. It was _love._

Not "Level of Violence," love, but the feeling. Rather, he was _in_ love. It was total ecstasy. Cloud freaking Nine. He didn't feel this as a flower. He hoped and prayed that nothing would be reset. He couldn't take that. That would bruttally batter his emotions.

Frisk was always gentle, kind, and loving. She always knew what someone was thinking, and how to deal with it. She convinced him to go to the surface with everyone. He still couldn't belive he was here.

He continued tossing and turning, unable to shake these damnable nightmares of going back to Flowey. If that happened, he'd end it all then and there, as there wouldn't be a will for him to live anymore. Not that it all mattered anyways. Frisk promised not to reset, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Ah, well. Nothing he could do to get rid of them. He _could_ tell Frisk how he felt, but what if she didn't return the feeling? Things would just be awkward between the two of them. He couldn't live with that.

But Frisk is very understanding, he internally argued. Yes, but things still wouldn't be the same. You don't date someone who rejected you, do you?

These arguments went on for hours, always in "keep your big mouth shut." He wished he could muster up the courage to say something. He talked to her normally like it was no big deal. What was so different this time?

 _HE HAD EVERYTHING TO LOSE, THAT'S WHAT._

Sure, he said dumb things to her all the time, but this would be something that wasn't supposed to be taken lightly like everything else he said.

* * *

Frisk sat up in bed, watching Asriel struggle to rest. He was asleep, that was for sure, but he didn't rest anymore. Ever since two years ago on his sixteenth birthday. It's hard to watch a loved one fall into insanity. Night terrors were the beginning. If they're dealt with, they can easily be changed from the path their on. So she promised herself and Asriel that she'd ask him in the morning.

She should've done so a long time ago, to be honest. Insomnia usually comes next. But that was never a problem for Asriel. Just the night terrors. Frisk needed to sleep, though. Tomorrow was gonna be big, but when wasn't it? She and Asriel were gonna meet up with Sans and Papyrus to go see _Captain America: Civil War._ Papyrus had been raving about seeing it for weeks.

She honestly wanted an excuse to get out of the house with her friends, more hopefully a one-to-one with Asriel. But she'd take what she could get. She _did_ have more than one friend, after all.

Frisk then had an idea. Just incase anything goes wrong tomorrow,

 _The hopefulness that you will help Asriel, it feels you with determination._

Even though technically this'd be breaking her promise to not reset, Asriel had been asking for her not to do a _true reset._ But a promise was a promise. Dammit. That was pointless... But not like he'd know... Right?

* * *

The next day, Asriel got up sluggishly out of bed. He'd slept 'til ten o'clock. Dammit, he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry. He quickly dressed himself, and ran downstairs to grab a snack before headin to meet Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus at the movies. But Frisk was sitting at the table. What?

"Uh, Frisk? Aren't we supposed to be at the movies in like, ten minutes?" Asriel inquired, obviously confused, as the movie started at 10:15.

"I would say yes," Frisk began, "But that'd only be true two hours from now. Look at the clock."

Asriel looked at the wall clock. _Eight o'clock._ But how? The bedroom clock read ten o'clock.

"I see you're confused. Please elaborate on why," Frisk said.

"The clock in the bedroom read ten o'clock."

"Oh, I set that ahead."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't sleep in and be late. Also..." Frisk trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Um, what have you been dreaming about lately, Dreemurr boy?" Frisk giggled softly, enjoying the pun she had attempted to make.

"Um, I," Asriel stammered. He didn't want to say anything directly, his fears of not speaking to Frisk again told him.

"I've been having night terrors. About... About it all being reset," He lied.

"Oh. Asriel, I can assure you I wouldn't do that. I'm your friend, remember? I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Thanks, for that, Frisk," Asriel said, feeling a bit better even if that truly wasn't the main problem. It was still a problem, but not truly what he dreamt about.

"Well, I guess we should both get ready. Given _I_ still need to eat."

"Alright. Meet you there?"

"See you there."

* * *

Asriel quickly ate, changed, and brushed his fur and teeth. He was excited to see this movie, probably just as much as the next guy, unless that next guy was Papyrus.

Papyrus absolutely _adored_ superhero movies, while mostly _Marvel_ , since he had learned the difference between what's good and bad (I swear, I'm basing this off my opinions, no hate plz) and while _DC_ had a breakthrough once in awhile, they mostly only bore rotten fruit.

Asriel figured _Captain America: Civil War_ was going to be another Marvel masterpiece, like the one he had most recently seen _The Avengers._ He still needed to see the sequel, though. There were actually quite a few movies he needed to catch up on, such as _Antman_ and _Deadpool_. But that could wait.

In his mind, he was hyping up the movie as he biked down there. He didn't want to drive, and the theater wasn't too far down the way. Frisk had left ages ago, obviously wanting to make sure she was early to get the tickets. He'd have to thank her for yet another thing.

He quickly biked down the street, and into the movie theater parking lot and over to the bike rack. He locked up his bike tightly to make sure it wasn't stolen. He'd have no other way home than walking if it was.

He met Frisk just outside. Punctual as always.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Did you get the tickets?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I would've forgotten."

"No problema, amigo."

"Heh..."

At this point it was the waiting game. Papyrus and Sans would be arriving any minute at this point. Papyrus wouldn't miss it for the world, and Sans didn't trust his younger brother to make the trip to meet here alone. He wanted to see it anyways so he could find new jokes to make. "The old funnybone jokes are getting kinda old," he said.

They both arrived shortly. Sans had rode in Papyrus's car to make it easier to transport back. Otherwise, he would've rode on his personal transporter.

"Heya," Sans greeted.

"Are you all ready to see the greatest movie of all time?" Papyrus asked, hyping it up even more.

"I suppose," Frisk replied.

"Heck yeah," Asriel said.

"Well then, let's do this, shall we?" Sans suggested.

"Frisk, the tickets, please," Papyrus said, holding his hand out to take the tickets.

"Sure, buddy," Frisk siad, giving the tickets to Papyrus.

"Wowie! I can hardly wait! Can you guys?" an ecstatic Papyrus asked.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone came out of the theater, discussing the movie. Their favorite parts, theories, et cetra.

"Well, I suppose we should all get going," Sans suggested.

"I suppose," Frisk added, and pulled Asriel's ear right next to her. She whispered "Don't go anywhere. I'm trying to get them to leave."

"Welp, guess we'll be seein' ya," Sans said.

"Yeah. See ya!" Frisk said, smiling.

Sans and Paprus got in the car and headed off. Asriel stood there, wondering what Frisk wanted him to stay for.

"What is it, Frisk?" he asked.

"Asriel, I know you were lying to me earlier. What is really up with you?"

Asriel sighed. He couldn't avoid his feelings forever. But, he put up his best.

"I just- I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" He was scrambling for the right words. He didn't want Frisk to worry, but at the same time he didn't want to talk about his problems.

"See you at home," he said, running off to grab his bike. He unlocked it and walked it away a bit from the rack. He got on and rode out of the parking lot.

 _Dammit,_ he though, _I can't keep from telling Frisk forever. She'll find out eventually._ Now, a reset was sounding a bit more appealing to him. He wouldn't have to hold this in anymore. But he still couldn't bear the thought.

He turned it over in his mind. He should tell her. Set his fears aside, and just get it off his chest. But, he still couldn't shake the thought of things not being the same in a terrible way. He wracked his mind, searching for what to do. He finally decided that he had the courage to say something.

* * *

He made his way up the driveway and parked his bike in the backyard. He was breathing heavier. Not from a tiring ride, no, not at all. It was a short, easy ride. He was about to do something he had deemed incorrect and stupid many times before. Why the hell was he contradicting himself on so many levels? No one else ever did that, to his knowledge.

No one was home. _Phew._ He pulled out his key and unlocked the door for himself. He could be alone when it happened. Public spaces, even if his home was technically a _private_ space, he still thought it public when his mom was home. Now that thought was in his mind, where was she?

He checked his phone. _No texts._ She always texted him when she wasn't going to be home. He texted her _"Where are you?_ " and waited. Ten minutes later, he picked his phone up and dialed he number. _Once. Twice. Thrice. Voicemail. Dammit._ He didn't bother leaving a message. He hung up and dialed Frisk.

 _"Hello?"_ Frisk's voice came.

"Frisk, where are you?"

 _"Um, I am at the corner of Happy and Healthy."_ Frisk giggled through the phone.

"Frisk, I'm serious."

 _"Look, I took a wrong turn and don't know where I am."_

"Do you know the street name?"

 _"No, sorry. It's scratched out."_

"Oh my God... Frisk, I'm coming to get you."

 _"Why?"_

"I've been there before, you will not like it. Just stay put, okay?"

 _"Okay."_

Asriel hung up, grabbed his keys and jumped in the car. He sped five miles over the speed limit, but this was a crisis. He couldn't find his mom, and Frisk was in a very dangerous part of town. How she didn't know it existed was beyond him, but obviously not the plot. It's probably beyond you as well.

He tapped the steering wheel, overly nervous. What if something had happened to either Frisk or his mom? Should he have brought some type of weapon? These and many more questions rang through his head at the same time. He tried reassuring himself that they could take care of themselves, but that didn't help.

* * *

Frisk leaned against the sign pole. Checking the time every so often. How did she not know this place existed and Asriel did? He also sounded very terrified over the phone. _He shouldn't have anything to worry about,_ she though, _I can take care of myself. Perhaps he needs me for something?_

She thought about every possibility. She heared tires screeching, and was tempted to check it out, but before she could, she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm and pull her. She squealed, only to meet the face of Asriel.

"What the hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Frisk scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm in a hurry."

"Why?"

"I don't know where Toriel is."

 _Toriel._ Asriel only used her name in serious situations.

"Did you get a text from her saying she was going anywhere?"

"No."

"Did you text her?"

"Yes."

"Did she reply?"

"No."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, I got voicemail. Now, c'mon," Asriel said, growing impatient.

"Asriel," Frisk said in a soothing voice. "She's my mom, too. I just want to know what you've tried."

"And that's fine. I just-"

"Shoosh, I wasn't done. Look, should she not turn up by tomorrow, we'll go to the police."

"Okay."

"For now, we'll just ask around and see if anyone's-"

Frisk's phone began ringing. She took it out and looked at the number. _Papyrus._

 _"Hello? Frisk?"_ his voice rang.

"Yes, Papyrus?"

 _"Um, have you seen Sans? He said he was going to Grillby's when we got home and he usually comes back after about a half hour. I'm really worried."_

"Oh, my. Well, um, we were gonna ask you a similar question. But, no, I have not seen him sorry."

 _"Oh, well, sorry for bothering you."_

"Papyrus, you don't have to apologize. Have you seen Toriel since the movie, per chance?"

 _"In fact, I have! Nyeh heh heh!"_

"When?"

 _"Just as Sans was leaving, Ms. Toriel was about to ring our doorbell! She asked Sans about being ready for something."_

"Uh, thanks Papyrus. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Frisk hung up, fearing telling Asriel what she theorized what was happening. She also hung up, not wanting to tell Papyrus that Sans hadn't gone to Grillby's, but instead, possibly a date with Toriel.

"So?" Asriel asked, unable to stand the tension.

"I- I- I can't tell you where she is, but I can give you an idea."

"And that is...?"

"I d- don't think you wanna know."

"Frisk, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I- I think she went on a date..."

"With...?" Asriel wanted to know who his mom had the hots for, so he could tease her about it.

"With, uh, S- Sans." Frisk braced herself for Asriel's wrath. He look stunned.

"Wh- wha...?"

* * *

Asriel was completely petrified. His mom and... Sans? That was so wrong on so many levels. His mom couldn't date one of his friends. That wasn't right.

"Asriel, I- I didn't say that was happening for sure!" Frisk said, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Just... Get in the car."

The whole ride home was silent. Asriel had that look on his face that he'd just seen a ghost. It was always a possibility. A weird one, but always possible. Everything started making more and more sense the more and more he thought about it. She didn't answer because she didn't know what to say, she didn't text him to keep it quiet, but at the same time worried him.

He'd have to confront her about that when she got home. But this was absurd, he internally argued, Toriel hadn't dropped any hints, or said anything about the matter. She would normally ask him about his love life before diving into anything first. He knew his mom. Or at least, he thought he did.

Asriel pulled up in the driveway, and unlocked the door. No one was home, still. Well, he thought, he'd have some alone time with Frisk.

"Hey, uh, Frisk?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Could you come upstairs with me?"

"Um, why?"

"I have something I want to tell you... In private."

"Why not right here? No one's home.

"Um, I, just, it feels more comfortable that way. Someone could walk in any second, y'know?"

"Yeah. I get it."

They both ran upstairs and into the room they shared. Asriel closed and locked the door, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He was sweating bullets.

"Uh, Asriel, why'd you lock the door? You're acting really weird."

Asriel had that look on his face. The one that told Frisk hes was nervous, and terrified of whatever was going to happen next.

"Frisk, there's something I've needed to tell you for a long time," his voice shaky, looking like he'd pass out any second now.

"Yes? Spit it out, Asriel."

"I- I- I love you."

"I love you too, Asriel."

"No, Frisk, not like that. As in, _in_ love with you." He was gonna tear up any moment now. He knew what was coming. _I'm sorry, Asriel. I don't feel the same way_ , his mind screamed in Frisk's voice.

"Oh," she was blushing now. "Now that I think about it, I guess I feel the same way."

 _Wait, what? The hell?_

Asriel was blushing now. Hard. Frisk made her way towards him, staring longingly into his eyes. She wanted something. And she intended to get it. Now they were face to face. Frisk snaked her arms around Asriel's stomach, leaning her face forward and grazing his lips with hers.

But she wasn't done there. She pushed him onto his bed, getting on top of him and forcing him to lay flat on his back.

"Why so tense?" she asked in a seductive voice. "Relax."

She leaned in again, kissing him deeper this time. Asriel returned her kiss with full force. At this point, they just let their arms wander around each other's body, each feeling up their partner. They pulled apart briefly for air.

Asriel flipped Frisk, taking her by surprise and getting on top.

"Oh ho. Getting a bit **Frisk** y, are we?"

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with Sans, Frisk."

They let no more words pass between them before they locked lips again. They were both at complete ecstasy. Asriel ran his hands along Frisk's hips, and she moaned.

"Asriel, don't stop," Frisk said through muffling kisses.

Asriel let his hands wander up her shirt. They weren't going to go too far, as they wanted to do this safely, but Asriel's curiosity go the better of him. Her skin was so soft.

Their whole spiel continued late into the night. Neitjer tiring from the burning passion between them. They continued to make out, not having a care in the world. Toriel had come home and gotten in the bed hours ago, never attempting to enter the room for fear of disturbing the two. After long enough, they finally broke apart, each breathing heavily.

"That was fun, huh?" Frisk asked.

"Hell yes."

"What should we do next?"

"Given it's almost midnight, we should probably go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

So, they each fell asleep in each other's arms, not to wake until late noon tomorrow.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated, along with story suggestions. Enjoyed the story, send me a PM and let me know! I'll write a sequel if enough people like it enough!**

 **Original Publishing Date: April 24, 2016; Unedited**

 ** ***I am not planning on continuing this oneshot series, however I'm condensing them down into one story in case I do wish to continue at some point in the future*****


	2. Collision

**OMG, I listened to "Glad You Came," on repeat, and I could** _ **not**_ **get Friskriel out of my head, no flippin' joke. So, muse struck. I wish I could animate,** _ **sigh**_ **… Oh, well. Read on, reader. I do not own Undertale, just the story.**

* * *

Asriel watched Frisk sit down on the cliff. His heart twinged. It'd been six years since Frisk came to The Underground and freed everyone. They had their happy ending. Except, he didn't. There was no place for a dead boy in a happy ending. He was tearing up. Frisk was seventeen now, and so was he. He cursed himself for not going with Frisk. He'd been a fool.

He let his back hit the hard rock wall of the pathway he'd chosen to take. He slinked down the wall, curling up. He had some major depression, as of late. It was a burden he'd forced himself to carry. But why? He had every reason to go.

Frisk had been coming up here on her birthday for all these six years. But Asriel didn't know that. She'd thought of visiting him, and him her. But he knew he had no place. She could've sworn to seeing him in town a week ago. In truth, he had been there. He had found work, just so he could get supplies when he needed it. But they rarely needed him, but he still got paid. A job he could get behind, since he didn't have to pay for a house to live in. He just lived wherever he pleased within The Underground.

But, where his heart yearned to be was far away from The Underground. With his mom, with his friends, with _Frisk…_ His thoughts betrayed him, however. They told him they could never be together, him being a monster and all. It wasn't all he'd expected to be, even being the prince of The Underground once upon a time. But, he got by. Why didn't he end it all a long time ago? There was no longer a point. But, he knew, his torturer would never end. Frisk did have her happy ending, but could reset at any point in time.

Knowing, should he end it, he would only end up in another timeline either as alone as he currently was, or as that accursed flower yet again. He wanted to be with Frisk, to be with his loved ones, but he knew he couldn't.

He heard a movement. He quickly stood, stepping back into the shadows, as Frisk began to head home. He watched her. He cried silently, his tears hitting the path. He'd subjected himself to this, so he'd suffer the consequences. He knew at any moment he could be back to that flower again. He couldn't put everyone through that again, so it'd be best if he only stayed away. But as he backed away, he slipped barely grabbing onto the cliff. He called for help.

"Anyone?! Help! I'm gonna fall!"

* * *

As Frisk walked down the mountain, she heard a faint voice. The voice sounded in need. She quickly ran back up the mountain, wondering who in hell it could be. There was no way anyone climbed up here without her knowing. She approached the source of the voice, only to find…

* * *

Asriel looked up at Frisk, sheer terror plastered all over his face. Frisk stood there, staring at him blankly. Asriel found his vision getting bleary again. Tears were spilling down his face. "Frisk, help me…" he pleaded.

He did not get the answer he wanted.

"Why should I?" Frisk questioned him.

Asriel had a look of pure shock on his face, which quickly turned back to terror. He was never the most athletic. In fact, he was pretty damn skinny.

"Frisk, what's gotten into you?! You always help without question!"

"Yes, but you put me through hell. You broke my heart, you weren't there for me, Asriel. Why should I spare _you_ of all people after what I had to put up with?"

"Frisk, I'm sorry! I know I made some stupid decisions, but please… I don't wanna die." Asriel's voice grew hoarse and weak. He wasn't able to believe how long gone the girl he once loved was. Yet, sitting right in front of him, was her. But it wasn't her.

"Maybe I should let you fall," Frisk said, letting her foot hover over his fingers. Asriel was sobbing now.

"Fine! Kill me! I deserve it. I'm already dead on the inside."

"Gladly," Frisk said nonchalantly. She let her foot hit his fingers, and she applied as much pressure as she could muster. Asriel looked at Frisk, horrified. Knowing the old Frisk would never come back to him, he welcomed it. He felt like he was falling in slow motion. His life flashed before his eyes, looking back on everything he'd done. Every bad decision he'd made in this timeline. He didn't have a reason to live anymore. Maybe he could finally move on and rest. He braced himself for impact.

When he finally hit, he had already blacked out. He hit the ground, but he still clung to life, even if by a thread.

* * *

Frisk watched Asriel hit the ground. He hadn't screamed. But she had. She'd only meant to scare him, and catch him at the last second, but she'd been too slow. By the time she almost had a hold on him, he had slipped out of her reach. She burst into tears, running down the mountain as fast her legs could carry her. She couldn't bother calling anyone. By the time anyone got here, Asriel would be dust. She had to handle this situation on her own.

When she finally got to Asriel, she held him close to her chest. She wanted to hold him in his final moments. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She was sobbing now, not caring who heard her. She whispered his name, knowing he couldn't hear her. Even if he could, he couldn't answer, and if he could he'd probably have a few choice words for her. She thought she'd been through hell at school, no. _This_ was hell.

A figure appeared from the shadows.

"Ah, didn't expect to see this kind of behavior from _you_ of all people, Frisk," a glitched voice said.

"Go away, Chara," Frisk said, voice hoarse.

"Just know, my deal still stands. I'll let you go back. Just meet my demands."

"Never," Frisk said coldly. She'd never do a genocide run, not in a million years.

"Heh, 'never in a million years.'" Chara parroted Frisk's thoughts. "It appears to me you've already started."

Frisk's sobbing increased, holding Asriel closer.

"You know you can't save him without me. Just give up."

"I won't ever surrender to you. It's foolish of you to think so."

"Your loss," Chara said at last.

Frisk's sobbing slowed down somewhat. Though she was still crying a river, she picked herself up, and pulled out her phone. She knew there was one person that could be here fast enough. Her finger hovered over Sans' number. Her vision went black, and when she was able to see again, Sans stood before her.

"What's the emergency, kid?" he said, genuinely concerned. The only time Frisk called was when she needed someone quickly. Though technically, she never _did_ call.

Frisk, through heavy sobs attempted to speak. She couldn't make her voice, so she merely moved out of the way, showing the near-dead body of Asriel. Sans had the wrong reaction and summoned two Gaster Blasters, aimed directly at Asriel. As they charged, Frisk stepped back in the way.

"Kid, move. This is the kid hat broke your heart is it not? I choose to do with him what I want."

Frisk's sobs had cleared up a bit. She shook her head.

"S-Sans, he… I… He's dying… I want to save him."

Sans dismissed the blasters, his eyes calming down to his normal expression, minus the smile. He looked serious. He took his hands out of his pockets, and examined Asriel's pulse. It was abnormally low, but he _was_ incapacitated. But, still. It was like he was barely clinging to life.

"Frisk, how did this happen? Don't lie."

"I messed up Sans, and h-he… he fell. I let him fall, though."

"Look, I know that you want to save him, but I hate to tell you… there might not be a way to do so."

Frisk's eyes welled up with tears again. She held Asriel in the same position. Sans watched. He wished there was a way to save his friend's friend. But there was nothing he could do. His eyes went dark, his normally large smile was replaced with a small frown. This felt like the alternate timeline where Frisk had foolishly chosen a genocide run. Except, it wasn't his brother now.

Frisk put her ear up to Asriel's chest, sobbing again. Sans was going to stay with Frisk until Asriel turned to dust. Sans sat down next to Frisk, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, kid. There's nothing I can do. But, can't you res-,"

"No! Sans I couldn't do that!" Frisk said, sobbing more. "W-we'll talk about it l-later."

Sans nodded. He wrapped his arm around Frisk, knowing the pain of losing someone you love all too well. Frisk had calmed down a bit. Sans' phone rang. He looked at the number. Toriel. She was probably worried sick about him and Frisk, but she could wait. He sent the call to voicemail. He received a text a couple minutes later asking where he was and if he was with Frisk. He ignored it completely.

"Kid, I hate to say it, but maybe we should go."

"No! I'm not going without Asriel!"

"Well, I'll help ya."

Sans and Frisk picked up Asriel and Sans teleported them home. The carried Asriel in the door, and walked him up the stairs, laying him on Frisk's bed. Toriel burst into Frisk's room, yelling at the both of them. She questioned them, where they'd been, why they didn't answer her. Sans calmed her down a bit, and talked with her outside Frisk's room.

Frisk sat in a chair next to Asriel, running her hands through his fur. She let silent tears roll down her face. Today was a day with a lot of crying. Frisk couldn't bear to see Asriel's death. She cared so much about him, though he had neglected her.

She had a tough decision to make, which had to be to risk her own life to save his, or let him die. It didn't take long for her to make the decision. She locked the door. She mustered up all of her power and was ready to split her soul. This was a risky move, as splitting the soul would mean she only ever has half as much energy as she once had. She also had the chance of doing it wrong, and dying. If it _did_ work, it also only had a chance of bringing Asriel back.

The lights in the room went dark, Toriel watched in horror from the other side of the door as the lights went down. Frisk began to glow. A red heart appeared from her chest, splitting in half. The two halves repelled, one heading towards Asriel, and the other back to Frisk. When both halves hit their destination, Asriel immediately awoke, and Frisk felt exhausted. Asriel acted quickly, catching her before she fell. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled as well. She did care for him.

He looked around, unsure of his surroundings. He laid Frisk down on the bed, and she soon fell asleep. He unlocked the door and walked out of it, shutting it behind him. "Asriel, my child?" he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He looked behind him to see Sans smirking and Toriel, his mother, in total shock.

"Heh, howdy!"

Asriel felt smothered as his mother pulled him tightly into a hug, almost suffocating him. When he was finally let go, he gasped for as much air as his lungs would let him. He held his throat, knowing Toriel was only happy to see him again after… how long had it been, again? Oh well, didn't really matter now, did it? He was finally home.

* * *

Frisk had woken up a bit ago, and both Asriel and Frisk were standing there in each other's arms. They were afraid if they let go, they'd lose each other. But now, since Frisk could read Asriel's thoughts and him hers, things would be a bit different. Asriel thought about a relationship with Frisk, though flashing his mind only for a brief moment, Frisk saw the mental image he created for himself. She decided to get a bit naughty and recreate it.

She pulled Asriel down to meet her face, since he was quite a bit taller than she was. She let her lips find his and they shared a kiss. And there would be many more to come in that night.

* * *

 **Credit to Toby Fox for the amazingness that is Undertale and its characters, and credit to The Wanted for their song "Glad You Came," that I used as an inspiration for part of the story. The rest was just me freestyling it. Could you tell?**

 **Original Publishing Date: September 18, 2016; Unedited from the original version.**

 ** ***I am not planning on continuing this oneshot series, however I'm condensing them down into one story in case I do wish to continue at some point in the future*****


End file.
